Talk:Stephen Sondheim
Look, I Made a Hat In Sondheim's new book, he seems to be under the impression that he was going to be working with Jim Henson himself on the aborted "Into the Woods" film. He writes: "In 1995 Columbia Pictures and Jim Henson approached James and me with a plan to make a movie of the show, using Henson creatures as the animals." He concludes this section with a list of the actors who participated in the second "star-studded" reading, adding wistfully at the end "All that and Jim Henson, too." It makes me wonder if Jim did indeed approach Sondheim about it in the late 80s, even if things didn't really get rolling on it until after Jim's death. Sondheim is 81 but seems generally quite good with the details, and it seems unlikely he would misremember talking with Henson himself about the project, even though his book is clearly muddled on the topic. Galenfott 16:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :A lot of creative types use less-specific language when referring to things in development like this. Especially when recalling details in retrospect. He's clearly saying that he was contacted about it in 1995. "All that and Jim Henson, too" seems to be a genuine affectation about working with Henson's legacy. —Scott (message me) 22:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::But the NYTimes was writing about it in 1991. So Sondheim's memory is clearly messed up on this. It still sounds to me like he met Henson *personally* about it, which would be a stronger memory than the exact years it all happened in. However it must be said that James Lapine's quote in the NYTimes article seems to contradict this view. Unless Henson himself was "on board" for the film, but no one could get financing, which is what Lapine means by "didn't seem to be much interest". I'm going to try to dig further on this, it's fascinating. Galenfott 00:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't get anything from the link about Into the Woods, can you repost that link? I've got the book on order and hopefully will have it soon, so I'm very curious to look into this as well. -- ''Nate (talk) 03:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: http://www.nytimes.com/1991/09/27/movies/at-the-movies.html?pagewanted=2&src=pm Galenfott 03:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Here's a little more evidence. The casual "second hand" tone of the article doesn't inspire complete confidence, but Sondheim is saying that the film was in the works in the late 80s. The pertinent part: "In response to a question from the audience as to which of his other musicals not yet adapted for film would make a good movie, Sondheim answered with Into the Woods, noting with regrets that a planned film version of it by Muppets creator Jim Henson was shelved after the puppeteer died in 1990." (Of course this can't be correct either, since the NY Times was reporting it in 1991.) Galenfott 04:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I wrote a letter to Sondheim and asked him about it, and heard back from him today. He writes: "As for your question about Jim Henson, the date in the book is of course wrong (it's been corrected for subsequent printings). James Lapine and I did indeed meet with Mr. Henson, but in 1989." Galenfott 22:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC)